


Law of the Jinyoung

by Hananess



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: But in not ready to write smut so, Fluff, Hinted smut, Jinmark, Jinyoung, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markjin, One Shot, SOMUCHFLUFF, Smut aside, and they make you go aww, but - Freeform, they're pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananess/pseuds/Hananess
Summary: Where Mark is going to the jungle the next day, and (slightly jealous and possesive) Jinyoung is worried for Mark (since Mark is afraid of bugs).orJinmark/Markjin being very fluffy while lying in bed, and being very domesticated.





	Law of the Jinyoung

     "Have you packed your mosquito patches?"

     "Of course."

     "Insect repellent?"

     "Yes baby."

     "Mosquito insense?"

     "Ye- wait what? No! You can't bring flammable items on board remember?"

     "But you'll get bitt-" Jinyoung retorted.

     "No i won't, i'll definitely come back in one piece. So go back to sleep, you big worrywort, i have to leave early tomorrow, and you have a music show tomorrow too." Mark rebutted, sleep lacing in his voice, before turning his body to tuck himself into Jinyoung's chest, while pressing gentle kisses lazily to his collarbone. They were both lying in Mark's bed, after Jinyoung announced that he just had to see more of his darling since he'll be left all alone with five other insufferable boys.

     "But i'm your boyfriend, so i think i'm entitled to be worried about my baby." Jinyoung retorted, strong arms wrapping against Mark's lean waist tightly in his arms as if Mark would disappear if he were to let go, while peppering kisses on his forehead and face.. "And you'll be gone for one week, one full week. How can i survive without touching my baby boy for a whole week, hmm?" He added, possesiveness evident in his tone.

     "Yes yes Jinyoungie, but i'm a big boy so i think i can take good care of myself." Mark giggled, amused by Jinyoung's poorly hidden possesiveness.

     "But there's that Kangnam guy going with you, and what if he tries something on my bab-" Jinyoung replied voice muffled by Mark's hair, before pulling himself away from Mark while squinting his eyes at him.

     "That's Kangnam HYUNG for you, and you know that you're the only one for me, daddy." Mark giggled, biting on his lips.

     "Oh so that's how you wanna play it, my dear baby boy?" Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, smirk evident on his lips, releasing his hold on Mark, before placing both his arms around Mark's head, effectively caging Mark in.

     "Can we-?" Jinyoung whispered against Mark's ear, before biting on it, as he slid one hand into his shirt, pulling a whimper and a shiver out of Mark.

     "No i sti-unnggghhhh-still h..have t-unnggghhhh to walk tommorow." Mark moaned, trying to push Jinyoung away from him weakly.

     "But you're hard already, and i can't have you for a whole week baby. One round, please, just one round, baby boy?" Jinyoung murmured, voice low and husky, heavily tinted with lust, while grinding against Mark.

     Mark meowled, feeling himself give in to his boyfriend's deep gaze, as he feels Jinyoung sucking on his collarbone, "F...fine, but just one round only, okay Jinyoungie?"

     "Sure one round, and i'm so going to make it worth a whole week's wait." Jinyoung smirked, as his eyes flashed dark, before pouncing on Mark, ripping off his pants and underwear in one go. "Oh and it's daddy for you, baby boy."

     Needless to say, Jinyoung did not stop at one round, and Mark forgot about their deal of 'one round only'.

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for Markson at first, but due to me liking this idea too much, and some pushing from people who want the same story with a different ship now, i changed it up a bit and decided to go with the hyungline Mark ships. So this series will probably stop at Jaebum. :') )
> 
> (Please give it an upvote if you enjoyed it! But most importantly, please do take a minute or two to comment and tell me what you feel about this story! And what was the most prominent feeling you've felt when reading this story, cos there is a specific feeling that i was aiming for! Thank you and have a nice day! :D )
> 
> [Cross-posted on AFF under the same username.]


End file.
